Help Me!
by Miki-no-Omi-Kami
Summary: A/U: Univers where Soun and Genma Never meet. Akane ran away from home after her father angaged her to Tatewaki Kuno. She fund refuge in the Saotome Family. Rated M for harsh langage and possible minor sexual content.


Note: Not a Ranma Sailor Moon crossover. Not really, it's a Ranma story in a universe where the Sailor moon character could be fund.

A/U with complex alteration and many OOC. Mainly Genma and Ranma.

I followed the strings of Fate. Seeking for a reality far away. I followed in the past of Genma, where he makes a choice that could change the fate of hundred of peoples. I took the other way, the one where Genma never followed Happossai. A path creating so much possibility! I followed the strings of Fate further away, seeking a meeting between two soul mates. I fund it, a meeting between Ranma and Akane in a reality where theirs Fathers never meet.

* * *

Chapter One

Help me!

"So Ranma, are you going to explain why you are wearing a girl's uniform?" The tall brown haired girl asked.

"Mom!" The petite busty redheaded who walk beside her answered mater-of-factly.

"What your mom had to do with that?"

"I said it to you Makoto. She wanted a girl and now I've got this body." Ranma Said

"You mean she forces you to dresses like that?" Makoto asked in Shock

"Not really, not anymore at least. But I never imagined going to school in a girl's uniform"

"… How that happened anyway?"

"She trows a glass of water in ma face this morning and trusted this uniform in my hands!"

"…."

Ranma looked at her companion. "She probably wants to play dress-up or go shopping…. I hate when she does that, but at least she doesn't ask me to wear make-up." the redhead concluded happily.

"You sure had the weirdest parent I ever seen." Makoto kino replied with disbelief.

"Then again…." Her voice trailed off when she stared at a far away point in the park.

Makoto followed her gaze to see somethings looking like a person laing, unconscious near the trees. They ran in her direction. It was a girl, if the cloths were an indication. They were well worn, dirty and at the smell, she wears them for at least a week. She had long bluish-black hair who weren't in better state than her cloth. She looked like she didn't eat for the last week or so. Makoto eyed Ranma when he took state of her vital sign. At the relieved look of Ranma she concluded that the girl was OK, for now. Ranma scooped the girl in her arms and headed for her house.

"You take her with you?"

"Off course, is a martial artist duty to help who's in need. See you tomorrow!" With that Ranma started running.

* * *

Akane felt better than she felt in a week. Maybe that was just some nightmare. Maybe she wasn't engaged to Kuno. Maybe she didn't have to run away from her family. She was in a bed, she was bathed and she was hungry. No scratch that, she was starving. She heard a door open, slowly she cracked an eye open to look around. She didn't recognize the room. She started to feel panicked. Where could she be. Her eyes shot open and scanned the room. Then she saw a redhead in a blue sailor style school uniform. She had a tray with a steaming bowl on it. The girl approached warily and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Eat that! The taste is foul but that will give you your strength back in no time" The redhead said.

Akane slowly shifted to a sit-up position but find herself dizzy. The sailor suited schoolgirl took a grip on her left shoulders.

"Hey, you OK?" She asked concerned.

"Fell dizzy" Akane answered in a low voice.

The redheaded girl picked some other pillow and make Akane comfortable against the wall.

"Better?" At that Akane just nodded weakly.

The other girl picked a spoon and filled it with the strange porridge. "Haaaaa!" she said, Akane just opened her mouth almost automatically. That things was, indeed, horrible but she forced herself to swallow it. When the bowl was empty, the redhead help her to lay down again. When she started to go away Akane grabbed her skirt to stop her.

"Don't want to be alone." Akane said in a plaiding tone. The redhead posed the tray on the desk and sat down on the bed again. Akane left herself drift to sleep.

When Akane was sound asleep again, Ranma made her way to the family room. Her mother would return soon.

* * *

Ranma was sitting in the family room. He decided that it could be better not to change right now. The poor girl would be shocked enough, no need to add the curse with that. 'This uniform isn't that bad after all' Ranma thought simply, 'I'm not too fond of skirt but Usagi said I was cute in it' Ranma blinked several time 'When did I start thinking like that?' She hung her head 'Mom play dress-up to often.' The front door opened and Ranma promptly stopped thinking about it.

"Ranma, dear. Did she ate the porridge?" Nodoka asked, entering the room.

"Yes mom" Ranma answered taking some of the groceries bag "She seemed scared of somethings thought."

"What let you think that?" Her mother inquired.

"She asked me to be with her. She pleaded me not to let her alone when she fallen asleep. I could feel it."

"I see. She's probably out for the night. Just not to…. confuse…. her tomorrow, can you sleep in this form tonight?"

"I already had the same idea. Good night mom" And Ranma make her way upstairs.

"Good night dear"

* * *

Akane awoke the next morning looking in two pools of sky-blue. Seeing the other girl wake up Ranma sat-up. She was checking if she had fever and other sign like that. Akane calmed down and saw the redhead who take care of her yesterday. She was now wearing a pink overall with the word china in front and an orange T-shirt.

"You better this morning?" Asked Ranma

"Yea. Thanks…. for yesterday" The girl answered.

"It's a martial artist duty to help who's in need." Ranma said as a mater-of-fact.

"You're a martial artist?" The girl asked troubled.

"Yup! I'm Saotome Ranma. Heir of the Tatsuchi Kakuto Saotome Ryu (trans: Saotome School of Dragon's Spirit Martial Art)" The redhead said proudly.

"You have to help me!" She grabbed the redhead hand firmly.

At that moment Nodoka entered the room with cloth in her hands. "Ranma, be a dear and wait outside please"

Hearing the tone of voice, the motherly one who don't give you a choice, she stood up and get out of the room. Akane looked the byplay suspiciously. Nodoka dropped the cloths on the desk and sit down on the bed like Ranma had done.

"Now dear, if you started by explain me what happened to you." Nodoka said on this same motherly tone she used with Ranma minutes ago.

Akane sat up and started her story. "My name's Akane Tendo. I'm from Nerima. At my school we have this weird kendoka, Kuno. He seems to think he's in love with me. His ego is as big as Tokyo, because he thinks that all girl are in love with him, that he his unbeatable and things like that. He asked me out and I refused. The next day he makes this speech about whoever want to date me had to beat me in a fight before. The others pervert understood that whoever beat me win a date. Boys are just a bunch of perverts."

"Now, now dear," Nodoka cut her "Boys aren't all pervert or at least not here. But continue"

"Eeeee, yeah. Like I was saying they had started thinkings like that and I had to fight them every morning just to enter the school. Then a week ago Kuno probably just decided that he had enough, because he came to my home and 'convinced' my father to arrange a marriage between us. Kuno is rich you see," she was starting to cry, sniffling now and then. "and our dojo. My father didn't teach martial art since mother died." Now she was weeping on Nodoka's shoulder. "We didn't have lot of money and Kuno was giving a lot. Father tried to force my in this stupid marriage. I can't marry Kuno. He is crazy, delusional and dangerous."

At that moment Ranma entered the room forcefully. "Where is that bastard? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Calm down, Ranma. Did I say that bashing on people isn't a solution?" Nodoka said, in a scolding tone.

"Yes mom. Gomen." She keeps her eyes low.

"And what did I said about eavesdropping?" Nodoka asked, reproachfully.

"It is impolite" said a very blushing Ranma who seemed to find her toes pretty interesting at the moment.

"I can see your problem. So you ran away of your home because of that?" Nodoka said returning her attention to Akane.

"I…. I didn't know what to do. No one would listen to me. And Kuno…." Akane cried again on Nodoka.

"Ranma, call Konatsu and your friend Ami."

"Yes mom." With that Ranma exited the room.

"Change your cloths and come downstairs. We'll be more that happy to help you dear." Nodoka stood up and followed Ranma.

Akane took a good look of the room for the first time. There was nothing particular, in fact the lack of anythings particular was obvious. Walls' colors was neutral, didn't have any object to indicate the sex of the resident of the room. If it wasn't the presence of many private things and the open wardrobe full of cloths…. Wait a minute! One side was only male cloths the other side was female cloths. One chair and one desk. One bed. Didn't seem to have more than one person living in that room. Maybe Ranma like to dress like a boy sometimes. Deciding that didn't concern her, she took the cloths realizing that she was in a cotton blue pajamas with little black horse on it. Probably one of Ranma's. She dressed herself with what Nodoka gave her. It was a green shirt with a knee long plain green skirt. The panty and bra was new and perfectly fitted. Nodoka probably bought them for her. She exited the room heading downstairs.

* * *

Akane was turning in the hall when she heard voice in what she supposed to be the family room. It was Ranma and her mother and two others. She knows eavesdropping is bad, but that conversation was just a bit off. She wanted to know!

"You know, I think this little ensemble is your cutest one Ranma" Said a voice, somehow male but mostly female.

"Don't tease me like that Konatsu. I don't asked for that curse!" Ranma answered angrily

"Maybe it's a curse for you, but not for me." The voice now identified at Konatsu said

"Ho! Shut-it out you two!" Said the last voice

There a period of silence then the unknown voice started again. "So she came from Nerima you said?"

"Yes, it's what she had said." Nodoka answered simply.

"Isn't the place that old pervert come from?" Konatsu asked

"It's where Mercury lost is track." Ranma replied "I followed him in that school but lost it almost immediately after."

"Maybe she knows somethings." The unknown voice stated.

"Ami, it's not time for that. She had trouble." Ranma said

"Yes Ami-chan. It would be kind of you if you could take a copy of her school files for us." Nodoka asked politely.

"Hum…. You want to hide her if I understand correctly." Ami said, trying to be sure.

"Until we find a way to disarm the situation, yes." Nodoka stated calmly. "And I want you to find all you can on this Kuno guy. If you do it, then I will pay the rest of your trip to Jusenkyo."

'Jusenkyo? What is that supposed to mean' Akane taught.

"Saotome-sama is too generous. I will take ma gears and find this monster." Footstep was heard and silence for a moment

"When this guy going use the door?" Asked Ranma irritated. Sighing she said "You have the tape ready mom?"

"Yes, dear. I think you'd be better to wait in the kitchen from now." Nodoka answered

Footstep was heard in th direction of the kitchen. Akane decided that it was time to show herself. Entering the family room she saw a girl her age with short bluish-black hairs like herself. Nodoka was near the television preparing a tape. Akane sit down at the low table.

"Now Akane, I need you to watch this video and keep your mind open."

The video begin with a tall black-haired teenagers about her age in lose silk Chinese cloth….

_Video_

"Hi! I'm Ranma Saotome, if you're to live in the neighborhood then you will surely meet me. I am a particular case, and to diffuse any situation the Senshi make this tape. Some weeks ago, my father and I were in china for a training trip. We are gone to this valley called Jusenkyo. There was this spring, all cursed. If you fall in one of them you change in whatever last drowned in it. We can return to our normal body with hot water, but cold change us in our cursed body again. My father and I were sparing here, it was stupid. We were stupid. Pop, come here!"

A large bald man appeared on the screen. The young man took a glass of water and trow it on the man face. In a blink of an eye a panda bear was at the place of the man.

"Like you can see my father turn into a panda. And I..." he took a second glass of water and splashed himself. A busty redhead took his place. "I fall in the cursed spring of the drowned girl. The curse had for habit to attract water on the most embarrassing moment. So the Senshi and my family ask just to not panic and if necessary give us the good water. Other people are, too, cursed."

Photo of shampoo, mousse and Ryoga in human and cursed form are showed.

"If you meet the black piglet please take it to our house, we have change of cloth for him."

_Video end_

"It's is supposed to be a bad jock?" Akane asked extremely confused.

"Unfortunately not. My dear husband didn't have the slightest skill in the mandarin and didn't read more than the indication of the site. Ranma was so enthusiast that he just didn't ask what was so particular with that training ground. Bah! At least now I have a daughter and a son in the same time." she finished gingerly

The two other girls in the room sweat-dropped at that. Akane turned questioning eyes to Ami, who just nodded.

"I see it myself. They caused lot of problem in the first few days. The Senshi made this tape to diffuse the situation. It's bad enough to see a panda walking in the street casually, but siting in a bar like it was the most normal of things…. Peoples just needed an explanation." Ami said

"So…. Ranma is really a boy?" Akane said, starting to get angry.

"Dear, before you start thinking of my son as a pervert, please listen. Ranma has pretty bad luck with girls. Even myself a can understand how he can end in most of his strangest situation. Sometimes I think it's because his lack of perversity or his overflowing honor…. Anyway, it's me that make him dress as a girl in his girl form. I do that to force him to accept the curse, because the cure could make things worse, and I don't want him to try that. As for the fact that he had a girl body, I can say that he had absolutely everything that come with it. Even this monthly visitor that cause problem, locking his curse." Nodoka explained softly.

"He has period?" Akane asked completely shocked!

"Yes, and his curse lock for the week when that happen. Ranma know more about the female body than any male is supposed to know. And you see her, she attracts regard and know how that feel. I think that one things destroyed the last of perversity he could have."

"Mom? Can I come in?" The soprano voice of the redhead said.

"I think you can dear." Nodoka said flatly looking at Akane who just nodded.

The red head entered the room and sit next to Nodoka. Akane stared at her, confusion obvious in her expression.

"You have period?" Akane asked still shocked.

"Could we talk about somethings else?" Ranma-chan said extremely embarrassed.

"So Akane-chan." Nodoka started "We decided that we will help you. We had some…. friends…. with great influence. You are lucky that my son find you, here you will be safe. When we are going to have all the needed information we could try to talk to your father." Nodoka stood and walked to Akane. The Tendo girl was relieved, she had fund refuge somewhere. Nodoka keeled in front of her placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "From now you're under the protection of the Saotome clan."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nerima….

The telephone's ring echoed in the dojo and faster than anyone could have guessed Nabiki was on it. "Mushi mushi"

"Nabiki-san? I have a good and bad news." answered a feminine voice

"What do you mean?"

"We fund your sister…."

"What!? It's an excellent news" Nabiki cut her off

"Let me finish please." a little silence followed "She had been fund in the park unconscious in Juuban."

"Is she alright?" Nabiki asked almost panicking. It's been a week since her sister had run away after all.

"She had been taken by someone by the name of Saotome…. Nabiki? Nabiki!?"

Nabiki's face was lost all her color. She couldn't believe it. "THE Saotome?" she muttered mostly for herself "This isn't going to be easy…."

To be continued….


End file.
